Play It Again Edward
by Phantom-writer3739
Summary: Jaded Phantom Productions brings you this entry into Withthevampsofcourse's and Jandco's A Very Cullen Christmas Collaboration Contest. We hope you enjoy it, and if you do, by all means, vote for us. AH ExB. M for language and lemon AH


**A/N Neither ****madeleinejade nor I own Twilight, only in my dreams (cue the Debbie Gibson song…) The honor goes to none other than Stephenie Meyer. We are, however, borrowing some characters and having our way with them.**

**Anyhoo, Jaded Phantom Productions brings you this entry into Withthevampsofcourse's and Jandco's A Very Cullen Christmas Collaboration Contest. We hope you enjoy it, and if you do, by all means, vote for us. **

**So, Chicago is in the house? (That's madeleinejade) Is Bahrain in the house? (yeah, that's me, Phantom-writer3739) Okay then, here you are:**

**Play It Again, Edward**

**BPoV**

Whew! What a day! So eventful and fun filled. I love Christmas and I love spending time with family, but I am totally exhausted. Fortunately, Edward and I would be home soon. I feel bad that he has to drive when he has to be at least as tired as me but I was selfishly grateful that I get to relax on the drive back to Seattle from Forks.

"That was fun, huh?" Edward asked me as he placed his hand over mine on the center console. "It's always an adventure being with my family," he chuckled.

"Yes and I was amazed everyone complied with my newly instituted tradition."

Edward and I will have been married almost a year now, and over Thanksgiving I was given the honor of implementing a new tradition in the family.

When Edward's cousin Rosalie married Emmett three years ago, Emmett inaugurated the Cullen/Masen Summer-Kick-Off Barbeque over Memorial Day Weekend, which was quite an extravaganza. Emmett doesn't mess around when it comes to grilling out apparently.

When Rosalie's sister Alice married Jasper, he started the tradition of going to serve dinner at the homeless shelter on Thanksgiving night. So we eat early on Thanksgiving and then head over to the shelter together to volunteer. It was actually a very nice tradition. I'm so glad Jasper thought of that. It really made us all appreciate what we have and made us feel good in that we were helping others in need.

So in the tradition of staying humble, I decided that we wouldn't overdo things for Christmas. In fact, I decided that each couple would buy kind of a fun gag gift for just one other couple and not spend over fifty dollars. The gasps of horror heard when I threw in the last caveat were deafening, but Esme and Carlisle, Edward's aunt and uncle who raised him, agreed along with Alice and Jasper. Esme thought it would force us all to be creative. Besides, Edward's family was so well to do, they could buy anything they wanted whenever they wanted to anyway. I thought this would make for an entertaining Christmas. It did.

We drew the names over Thanksgiving, and Edward and I were to buy for Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie would buy for us. Emmett must have already had an idea by then about what he'd get us because he began cackling and rubbing his hands together in a sinister manner as soon as he drew our names. I'm not going to lie, it frightened me slightly. Esme and Carlisle were buying for Alice and Jasper, and finally, Jasper and Alice were buying for Emmett and Rosalie.

On the ride home that night, Edward had asked apprehensively, "You're not going to put a stipulation like that on our gift giving to each other are you, love?"

I smiled, "I'm glad you brought it up, Edward. Yes, I am actually going to give you a limit. Is fifty dollars going to be…"

"Bella," Edward didn't even let me finish my sentence. "I have to have a higher budget than that. Please," he begged.

"Did you have a number in mind, Edward?" I hedged.

"Okay, before you flip out, keep in mind that we occasionally give cars as gifts and Carlisle bought an island for Esme…"

"_An island_?" I asked incredulously.

Edward shrugged, "Once. Just a small one in South America. Anyway, my point is…"

"Stop stalling, Edward and give me a number please," I pleaded.

"Well, I can't really nail down a number. How about a range of…let's say between two and three."

That didn't sound so bad. "Hundred?" I asked just for clarification. Edward grimaced and I knew then he was talking bigger. "No. Absolutely not. Edward Anthony Masen," I scolded and he cringed. He knows I mean business when I use his full name. "There's no way you're spending even half that. Five hundred," I said with finality.

There was silence for the rest of the drive home, which only lasted a few more minutes. Once we were inside our house, Edward sighed and conceded. "Alright, but if I have to stay within this miniscule budget…"

"_Miniscule_?" I asked incredulous once again as Edward was taking my coat off for me.

Edward put a finger on my lips indicating that he wanted to finish so I closed my mouth and waited patiently. "_If_ I have to stay within this miniscule budget, to please you, then what do I get out of it?" he asked curiously turning me squarely to face him. He was trying to dazzle me with his smile and smoldering green eyes.

I rolled my eyes in response. "You make it sound like I'm putting you through a torture chamber, which, given your family history on gift giving may be considered torture I suppose. So, dear husband," I added with a wicked grin, "if you're a good boy and can adhere to the budget then I promise to make it worth your while," I traced my hand over his sculpted chest and tilted my chin up for a kiss.

Edward quirked up an eyebrow, "And if I'm a bad boy do I get punished?" he asked smirking.

I met his smirk with one of my own. "If you're a bad boy," I yanked his shirt bringing Edward's face closer to mine; my lips were mere centimeters from his. I stared at Edward keeping the evil smirk on my lips. His eyes were full of lust already. "If you're a bad boy, you get nothing." I gave him a stern look to convey I was not messing around. "Do you understand?" I asked as I softened my expression. Edward swallowed and then nodded. "Good," I said as I pressed my lips to his for what was supposed to be a quick peck. Edward had other ideas. I broke the kiss just as it was turning more passionate. "Oh, _and_ I want to see receipts." I smiled wickedly and gave him another peck on the lips.

"You're a little bit of evil aren't you, Isabella?" he commented shaking his head.

So that was how I attempted to reign in my husband's extravagance.

Christmas at Esme's was indeed fun. And everyone stuck to the fifty dollar limit, though I didn't check receipts. We were working purely on the honor system.

Edward and I ended up getting Esme and Carlisle personalized coffee mugs. We went to one of those places where you can paint your own ceramics in the mall and decorated a couple of mugs. It was actually a lot of fun. Edward painted a lime green mug and put _#1 Aunt_ on it for Esme. I painted a royal blue mug for Carlisle and put _Smooth Operator_ on it. They both got a kick out of their new cups.

Esme and Carlisle got Alice and Jasper matching fuzzy slippers while Alice and Jasper got Rosalie a shirt that says _I'm With Stupid_ with an arrow pointing to where Emmett was supposed to be and Emmett got a shirt that read _Which Way to the Gun Show_. Emmett immediately put it on and flexed his biceps while pointing to himself. "The gun show's right here, baby!" It was very amusing actually.

"Do you want _me_ to give you a private gun show Bella?" Edward asked me when I burst into laughter at Emmett's display. That shut me up as lustful fantasies started crowding my mind…

Finally, Emmett and Rosalie presented us with our gifts. Emmett was snickering the entire time we opened them. Edward and I exchanged worried glances. I blushed as soon as I realized what was in my box.

"Hold 'em up, kids. Let everyone see!" Emmett bellowed. Rosalie was looking at me apologetically. Reluctantly, I held up a pair of hot pink cotton bikini briefs that read _Property of Edward_ on the bum while Edward held up a pair of hot pink boxer briefs that read _Property of Bella_ on its bum. "Now if you ever get lost, they'll know where to take you!" Everyone was laughing including the two of us.

"Very cute, Emmett," I commented, "but I hope if I were to get lost I'm wearing actual clothes over these drawers."

"Also, there are no directions or even an address on them so how exactly will we be returned to the correct place?" Edward asked chuckling. "And why are we suddenly mute? Can't we just inform someone that we're lost?"

"And where are their cell phones?" Jasper asked. "Also why would they need to depend on someone to read on their underwear where to return them? It just doesn't make sense."

"You guys are nuts," Emmett commented.

"Oh, _we're_ nuts!" I laughed. "The self-proclaimed gun show is judging us. That's great!"

After we exchanged gifts with Edward's family we headed over to my father's house for a bit. He had gotten remarried a few years ago to Sue Clearwater and they were celebrating with Sue's kids and their spouses. Edward and I only stayed for a couple of hours. I didn't feel too bad for not staying longer. I see my dad just about every other weekend.

Edward and I had to exchange presents still. We decided to do it after getting back from Forks. I was actually very curious to see if Edward was able to stick to the monetary limit. I smiled a little thinking about what he'd get if he were able to adhere to the stipulation.

"What's that smile about?" Edward asked as we hung up our coats.

"Just thinking about your gift. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it. It's from you, love." He kissed me then picked me up bridal style and started up the stairs. "Are you ready for your Christmas presents?"

"Absolutely," I responded automatically. "Wait. _Presents_? As in plural?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"Bella, don't be difficult," he warned. I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued. "No worries. I stayed within the budget. I even have receipts if you really don't trust me," he teased. "Do you want to see them beforehand or can you wait until after?"

"I trust you, Edward. I don't need to see the receipts." I tried to sound convincing.

I puckered up for him to kiss me which he did right after he remarked, "Liar." We both laughed. Edward then set me down in front of our bedroom door. He looked at me and sighed. "Well, due to monetary constraints, I can't give you the earrings that I really think will look beautiful on you, but then there's always Valentine's Day." He winked. I opened my mouth but he kept talking just to prevent me from protesting. "Anyway, I was forced to really think creatively about your gifts, and my guess is you'll really like them. They're all beautiful, just like you, and they all remind me of you as well."

My curiosity was definitely piqued. I was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Without further ado, I present to you your gifts. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Masen. He smiled and then opened the door for me.

I stepped into the room and I gasped.

On my dressing table were a series of beautiful crystal vases, each holding different types of flowers.

"Was this that _bathroom emergency_ you had when we were in the car about to leave for Forks this morning?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Do you like them?" Edward murmured, his warm breath tickling my ear.

I turned and looked up at him. "Edward they're gorgeous! But why did you get me so many different plants?"

The corner of his mouth turned up as his eyes lit with amusement.

"Remember those romance books you read a while ago? The ones that made a reference to the language of flowers?"

"Oh!" I said, realization creeping up on me. He had bought me all of these just because of a passing remark I had made several weeks back. I felt tears fill my eyes as I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around him. He was so sweet! "How did you remember?" I asked, my voice muffled by his sweater.

He chuckled. "Silly Bella," he said; his voice warm and full of tenderness, "I remember everything you say. I remember _everything_ about you. I remember the way your voice sounded the first time I met you, the shape your mouth made as you spoke, the way you kept on shivering because you're sweater was too thin and how you blushed when I gave you my coat." He smiled and shook his head at the memory. "I remember the first time I heard you sneeze. I thought it was the cutest sneeze I'd ever heard. I remember when you ran across the track to meet me and you didn't even stumble. I remember the song that you were listening to on your iPod when you tripped on the crack in the sidewalk and I caught you."

I rolled my eyes at the tripping on the sidewalk portion but was otherwise overwhelmed. I had never realized he paid so much attention. "Maybe we need to get you a hobby, Edward," I joked.

He smiled softly down at me as he continued, "You are my hobby, love. Every moment I have ever spent with you, Bella, is imprinted on my brain. The sweet words that fall from your lips are probably the easiest things to remember. Admittedly some moments are clearer than others like the first time we met, our first date and the day I was _finally_ able to claim you as mine."

His eyes burned with triumph as he smirked down at me, his expression was as glorious as an angel's. A fitting sight for this holy night. However there was a flicker of something most _unholy_ about his smirk, something that told me however sweet he was being now, I would be paying my debt to him in full later on. Hah, if he only knew I've already been planning and plotting my end of this gift giving bargain.

He took my hand and wordlessly led me to the first vase. He gestured for me to examine it and I did. It had many small very pretty yellow flowers and smelled very nice, slightly spicy yet refreshing.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He understood.

"This is Agrimony. It's a herb with some medicinal properties. In the language of flowers it means _thankfulness_." His eyes met mine and they were filled with such tenderness and love I almost melted. "I am forever thankful for your presence in my life, Isabella." I was trying not to get too sentimental, especially since we were only on the very first vase, but my eyes filled with tears again anyway. Damn, but how I loved this man!

"I'm thankful too Edward. I'm so glad, so _grateful,_ that I met you, that I got a chance to love you." My voice was soft but by some miracle he heard me and softly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gently kissed my head before turning me towards the next vase.

"Globe Amaranth also known as Gomphrena." I looked at the plant; it had beautiful purple petals and looked like a ball. I smiled to myself. Perhaps that was why it was called globe? "It's meaning is _immortal love_." I stopped breathing at the intensity of his words and his gaze. "My love for you is immortal Bella. It will _never_ die. No matter what. Believe it." I did.

I nodded and glanced teasingly up at him. "Of course I believe you Edward! How could I not? Your love for me is _almost_ as strong as mine for you."

He laughed at that, and the music of the sound had me entranced. My lips twitched upwards into a small smile. Even after all this time the man could dazzle me.

"Minx." He said as he tugged me over to the next plant, evidence of his laughter still in his voice.

This one wasn't a flower. It appeared to be a tree branch. I sniffed. The scent was strong but not unpleasant. I turned to Edward.

"Arbor Vitae, Yellow Cedar or Thuja. It means _everlasting friendship_." He smiled down at me. "You're more than just my lover Bella. You're my best friend and you always will be."

I beamed up at him. He was without a doubt the most thoughtful man on the face of this planet. I rose up on my tip toes and kissed him sweetly.

The next vase was filled with several different types of pretty little purple flowers. They all resembled little bells.

"Bells for my Bells! The little ones are called Canterbury bells and they are a type of Campanula. They all are actually. They mean _gratitude_. Because I wasn't just thankful for your presence in my life. I was grateful to you for giving me the chance to love you. But _you_ my dear," he scowled playfully at me "beat me to the punch."

I stuck out my tongue and turned my back on him so I could face the next specimen he had bought for my enlightenment. "Uh-uh, not so fast, love." He spun me around and kissed me thoroughly before turning me back to the flower. This one looked like a yellow poppy except without the black stamen it had yellow. It was very cheerful. I bent to sniff it, my fingers slipping underneath the petals and pulling it towards me as I inhaled but was disappointed by the lack of scent.

"Celandine. _Joys to come_." His smirk emerged as he gazed at me.

I blushed to the roots of my hair. I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Also," he continued smoothly, his faint, amused grin still in place "the rest of our life together will be a joyful experience." He looked at me very seriously, one hand pulling me closer to him, the other tilting my face up. "The rest of _our_ life Bella. We will spend it together and it _will_ be a joyful experience, how can it not with you by my side?"

"Ah, Edward." I sighed in happiness. How was it that he could go from horny to sweet in a heartbeat? I looked up at him wistfully, seeing our life go past. Beautiful home, beautiful children with his hair and eyes… "I don't need joy to come. I have joy now. _You_ are my joy."

One passionate kiss later and we were at the next vase. These flowers I could recognize. "Yea, chrysanthemums!" I cried out, happy that he had included one of my favorite flowers.

"Chrysanthemums." He agreed, "The red ones are _I love_ and the yellow are _sighted love_. Because I love you and you are within my sights." He pounced on me and I giggled beneath his shower of eager kisses. He was so sweetly silly at times. I turned away, grinning and saw another vase, this one very small and filled with the daintiest little blue flowers with the sweetest faces…

"Forget-me-nots! Oh _Edward_!" I had always had a soft spot for those flowers-how could you not? They were darling!

"Yes, dearest." He said slightly despondent that I had pulled away. I was torn between laughter and guilt. I returned meekly to his side and kissed his cheek. His crooked grin was slightly rueful, slightly amused and mostly loving. "_True love_." I beamed up at him and he mussed my hair. "Yes, mia Bella, mia vera amora." I sighed happily. I loved when he spoke Italian. It was amazing the way the words turned to music in his mouth.

We turned then to the largest vase, filled with a variety of different colored roses.

"Red for _true love_, my love. Blue for the _mystery_ you present to me and for my _attainment of the impossible_-your love and a reminder of my _hope_ for your _love_ which once _seemed_ unattainable. Black has many meanings, some unpleasant but the one I want is the _rebirth_ and _rejuvenation_ I went through when I met you. You changed me completely, my little miracle. White is _innocence _and_ virtue_ you posses_, _the _purity_ of my love for you and the_ reverence _and_ humility_ you make me feel, my angel." He paused at the single yellow rose "I almost didn't include yellow. It represents _friendship, dying love, platonic love, jealousy_ or _infidelity_. The only one I wanted was the friendship and I have that already. But also the jealousy I feel whenever any other man talks to you." He grinned crookedly, repentant as he kissed me softly on my forehead, then continued, "Pink is _grace_ my little Swan, though you seem to have a physical lack of it…" I pursed my lips at that one but he continued after tapping my nose teasingly with his fingertip, "your speech more than makes up for it. The grace with which words spill from your lips is remarkable; also though you might never have realized this, you are very graceful in stillness. Dark pink is once again _gratitude_. Light pink is _joy of life, youth _and_ energy_ but also shares _desire _and _passion_ with coral and orange roses. Burgundy is _beauty_ and you are most definitely the most beautiful woman in my life-but don't tell Esme." He winked at me and I laughed at his absurdity. "Lavender is love at first sight, my little thief of hearts. If you look closely all the roses are thornless and that too indicates love at first sight." Wow! I paused to let all the information sink in but there were still more plants to see.

"These over here," he spun me round to look at a different vase, "are called Aster or Morning Glory. They're your birth flowers. There are several different possible meanings for Aster but the one I favor is _take care of yourself for me_."

I snuggled into him and smiled at the irony. Of course that would be my flower code.

He pushed aside the last vase and revealed another tree cutting. This one however had delicate little white flowers, I knew this one: lime blossom. "Edward, what's the meaning behind this one?" I asked casually as I bent down to sniff them. As I straightened I felt him wrap his warm arms around me.

"Fornication." He murmured, his warm breath brushing my ear and raising goose bumps on my neck.

My eyes widened and I could swear my heart stopped beating for a moment before resuming it's rhythm at double the speed it had been beating at before. "Very subtle." I commented with a smirk.

I inhaled in a wild gasp as he spun me round to face him. His mouth crushed against mine and his hands went to the buttons of the cashmere sweater he bought me. He swiftly undid them and pulled it off me, throwing it behind him. His nimble pianist fingers then had all the buttons of my blouse undone far faster than I could have ever managed. Just as he went to pull it off the phone rang. I pulled away from him with a groan.

"No" he muttered, grabbing me and trying to pull me back to his lips. I shook my head and shoved him back as it rang again.

"It might be important." I gasped as I fell onto the bed. It felt so wrong to be stopping. Edward obviously felt the same way. He cast a black look at the door and a pleading look at me; the landline down the hall was on the fritz so he'd have to go all the way downstairs to answer it. I shook my head. He sighed and went to answer it. Cursing under his breath the entire way I'm sure.

I swiftly jumped up and pulled off my remaining clothes and grabbed the box I had stashed under the bed.

Inside it was several pieces of red satin. One of these satin 'ribbons' went around my breasts in the same way a bra would, it managed to cover my breasts pretty effectively and hooked up in the front. The next was slightly tricky. It hooked onto the chest ribbon and I then had to pull it down my back and then up through my legs and hook it up to the chest strap. On top of the hooks went a big red bow. On my head I placed a Santa hat and then I put on a short red and white Santa coat that barely skimmed the top of my thighs. I quickly got Edwards' last presents out from under the bed, sat down on the bed with them hidden behind me and my legs demurely crossed.

I silently thanked whoever had called. I wouldn't have been pleased if I hadn't been able to give Edward his presents in character.

Soon after I had settled down in my spot I heard Edward bounding up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his eagerness to return to me.

I smiled.

He burst through the door then froze. His eyes instantly darkening.

"My, my," I purred at him, "aren't _you _a big boy?"

The sound of my voice seemed to rouse him from his shock and his lips curled up into a dangerous smirk as he advanced on me.

"Don't I get to sit in your lap Mrs. Claus? Isn't sitting on laps part of the Christmas tradition?" He asked silkily as his eyes smoldered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "But you're such a _big_ boy! You'd crush me if _you_ tried to sit on _me_. But I'd hate to break tradition…" I trailed off suggestively. He grinned.

"Well then Mrs. Claus why don't _you_ sit on _me_ and that way tradition is preserved." He spoke very reasonably and I giggled, feeling like a little girl playing dress up.

He scooped me and settling himself on the bed and me on him.

"Now then Mrs. Claus, where were we?" His brilliant smile was out full force. I felt slightly weak at the knees. Thank God I was sitting down.

"Well big boy what's your name?" I asked in as sultry a tone as I could manage. It seemed to work, stirring him _up_.

"Edward Masen, Ma'am. But you can carry on calling me big boy if you want." Polite, respectful and as suggestive as hell. Only Edward…

"Well Edward, have you been a good boy this year?" I asked him in the most professional tone I could pull off while sitting in his lap.

"That depends, what do I get if I have?" There were smoky green flames dancing in his eyes. I shivered.

"A _good_ boy gets his presents. A bad boy has to be…_punished_." I was hoping he'd choose good, although I _was_ eager to test out that new velvet whip I'd bought just in case he chose bad.

He seemed to think about his options for a second before replying "Well Ma'am as I recall I've been a _very_ good boy this year." He looked at me in expectation.

"Yes, I was told you've been a good boy. You haven't made my naughty list…yet." I smiled sweetly up at him before reaching behind him and pulling out his presents. I handed them over to him. His face fell slightly.

Then he opened the first one.

His eyes burned like someone had poured the Christmas brandy all over the flames in them.

"A sweet boy like you deserves something equally sweet, so I decided to get you chocolate. And also since you're so creative I thought I'd get you paint and then I found chocolate paint and I just _knew_ you'd love it!" I explained sweetly. Correction, I thought to myself, I thought you'd really enjoy painting me with this special chocolate body paint and then licking it all off again.

"How astute." His voice was several octaves lower than normal and he was eyeing me hungrily.

I uncrossed then recrossed my legs. Trying in vain to get some friction.

He opened the next present, tearing into it like a bloodthirsty vampire. Then he stopped dead. I could see the wheels turning in his head. Strip. Chocolate.

"I know all boys love board games and have voracious appetites…why not combine the two?" I asked slyly.

"Playful partner not included." He read out. "Aw _man_…now who am I supposed to play with?"

"Oh! Silly me, I forgot. You have one more present…" I left his warm lap and bent over to look under the desk, giving him a magnificent view of my ass. From his vantage point I was certain the 'ribbon' looked like red satiny underwear.

I turned back to him and sighed "I can't seem to find it. I wonder if I lost it?"

"But Mrs. Claus," he objected, voice husky with desire, "I can't possibly have Christmas without my last present."

"Hmm…" I tried to appear as if I was debating the merits of some idea and then snapped my fingers. "I know!" I exclaimed. "I can be your play mate!"

Edward stood and held out his hand with a predatory smirk firmly upon his face. "Well then Mrs. Claus, since you'll be staying may I take your coat?"

I tried to seductively shrug out of my coat and Edward let out an audible gasp when he saw what was _under_ the coat.

"So, don't you want to open your present, _big boy_?" I asked provocatively, gazing at him from underneath my lashes.

He growled, jumping forwards as if he were going to rip it off me. Somehow I managed to jump out of his way before he could get to me. He looked at me in utter disbelief. I smiled my sweetest smile at him. At this rate he was going to get cavities.

"Patience is a virtue Edward." I scolded him. "You have to unwrap your presents with _care_."

He sighed and pouted. Looking for all the world like a petulant boy except for the fact that he was a very _hot_ sulky _man_.

He came forward with exaggerated slowness and carefully undid the hooks watching in awe as they slid off me, leaving me totally uncovered beneath his gaze. He took two steps back to admire me better. He shook his head, his eyes never leaving my body as he hurriedly began to strip muttering "Boy, oh boy, Mrs. Claus. I'll be a good boy _every_ year if this is the present I get."

I smiled devilishly as his clothes were hastily thrown on the floor, toying with the idea of taking the role of Mrs. Claus one step further and refusing to play with him until he picked his clothes up and folded them neatly. I regretfully discarded the idea. I would spontaneously combust if I had to wait too much longer.

As Edward started to advance on me with a predatory gleam in his eyes I sat Indian style on the bed and propped myself up with my arms behind me; pretending I had no idea that this was pushing my breasts in his direction and that from his vantage point he could see how wet I was for him.

"Now it's my duty to ensure you can do all the things to me that you could do to your original present." I started counting off my fingers "You can dress me up like a doll, you can paint me like a canvas, you can play me like a piano -" he cut me off.

"Can I play you _on_ the piano?" He asked his voice husky with desire, his eyes were a dark jade color, nice but nowhere _near_ the black they turned when he was totally and completely out of control with lust.

I held up my hand for silence before continuing. "You can treat me like a friend and play games with me, and finally you can treat me like a pet: feed me, pet me, _exercise_ me and-" I smiled provocatively "I can please you."

The black I had so desperately desired was there now. Uh oh…

EPOV:

This was turning into the best Christmas of my life. I was married to the girl of my dreams who was currently helping me realize some of those dreams.

Fucking hell. Who knew that dressing her up as Mrs. Claus was so damn sexy? Though _Claus_ wasn't the name I liked best on her. She was _Mrs._ Edward Masen. I felt my smirk grow more pronounced. She was _mine_. I hadn't grown used to this fact even after all this time.

"Do you come with a leash and collar?" I asked slyly. I was as hard as hell after hearing what I could do to her; how I could _use_ her and _treat_ her. The way she had given me _herself_ as a Christmas present, to do with as I pleased.

Several different fantasies ran through my mind as I thought about what she said I could do. I could dress her up in the most provocative lingerie I had bought her but never shown her. I could paint her with chocolate and lick it all off her. I could –God help me – play her like a piano. I knew just what places to touch to elicit certain sounds. Fuck I knew her so well I could probably record the sounds she makes as I play the scales on her. She would never believe me unless I had proof though…

I could play games with her…fuck. Strip Chocolate. This woman would be the death of me – but I would most definitely die in painful, blissful, Bella induced euphoria.

But hearing her say I could treat her like a pet… feed her, pet her, _exercise_ her... images of making her sit up and jump trying to get at a treat just like a kitten would, stroking and tickling her when she got it, and holy hell _exercising_ her…

How's a boy to choose?

The painful throbbing of my dick settled it for me. Painting and displaying could come later. Same with the pet thing. I wanted to really _explore_ my options with those. Right now I wasn't in the mood to explore. I wanted her and I wanted her to know how well I knew her.

I reached over to the dressing table and quickly switched on the tape recorder I had there. I never knew when inspiration for a song would hit me so I kept it close at all times.

I was so unbelievably grateful for this fact. I _really_ wanted to capture my next composition as it… came.

As gently as was possible in my current state, I shoved Bella back onto the bed and immediately began my assault on her.

I grabbed one of my ties and tied her hands to the bedpost. As much as I loved her wandering hands I wanted to concentrate right now.

Slowly I dragged one finger down her dripping slit and she whimpered softly.

I repeated the motion, each time slipping a little deeper inside her and her whimpers grew progressively louder until I dipped my head down and bit down gently on her sensitive bud. She screamed in ecstasy; loud but not as loud as she could be.

My need to feel her envelope me in her soft folds was fast becoming unbearable. I began to kiss her with more passion as I teased her clit with my fingers; flicking and pinching until she began to call out my name; begging for more.

I swiftly brought my mouth down onto her glistening mound and lapped at her; biting, sucking, eating her up fast and furiously.

"_Edward_!" She called out again and again, growing progressively louder as I moved my tongue faster. When I knew she was getting close I withdrew.

She let out a wordless, despairing cry and tried to twist free of her restraints.

I swiftly covered her body with my own and plunged into her depths until I could go no deeper, hitting the very bottom of her tight, wet cavern, fully sheathed within her.

She arched, her beautiful, perky breasts crushing against my chest. I let out a quiet snarl as she screamed out my name; it was the loudest she had been this evening but I planned on making her even louder.

I pulled out almost all the way before plunging back in even harder than I had last time. Before the shrieks could leave her throat I had pulled back and plunged in again, faster, harder.

Her voice…

Normally it was so quiet, shy, and so sweet; at times it had the most adorable lilt to it.

There was nothing adorable about it now.

Deep. Husky. Sensual. _Erotic_.

_My_ name on her lips.

A plea. A demand. She knew what she wanted. What she _needed_. She was going to make me give it to her.

I dragged her right back to that edge and threw her off and even while she was falling I didn't stop thrusting; pulling her right back up and feeling her come apart in my arms a second time. Screaming _my_ name so loud that the neighbors would be sure to hear even though they were separated from us by almost half a mile of garden. Sheer willpower kept me from coming – or maybe it was latent OCD. I wouldn't let myself come until she did…for the third time.

She bucked her hips against mine and twisted in such a way that I lost control.

Too tight. Too good. Too much.

I came. Snarling in fury and glorious release. I could hear her screaming again as she came with me.

White lights exploded across my vision. Needing to release all the excess tension in me I clamped my teeth down over a soft surface, just barely deviating from Bella's tempting expanse of neck. The force I used ripped through whatever I was biting – it would have certainly ripped through _her_ soft skin.

I lay against her for a second, breathing hard, then, rolling to the side, I lazily reached up and untied her hands. She wrapped them firmly around me and snuggled into my chest. I draped one of my arms around her tiny waist while the other stopped the recorder, before I used it to pull her completely into my grasp.

Eventually she stirred and looked up into my eyes before looking down at herself and then back up at me.

"Edward," she began in a voice of great trepidation, "why am I covered in feathers?"

"I bit a pillow, or two." I chuckled. "Sorry, love. It was either you or them. I think I have my priorities straight."

"Mmm," she murmured against my collarbone. "That was…"

"I know," I responded. My face was buried in her lustrous brown hair inhaling the intoxicating scent of her shampoo.

"That was worth five easily," she giggled.

I smiled. We have a shoebox that we are supposed to but a dollar in each time we have sex our first year of marriage. Emmett – of course – had come up with this idea. After our first anniversary we're to count the money and see how we measured up to Emmett and Rose during their first year and then take a dollar out each time we have sex in our second year. The point was that, allegedly, the longer we are married the less sex we'll have. I really don't see that happening. If only to prove Emmett wrong, I'll make sure the shoebox ends up owing us money in the end.

"And we haven't even gotten to all the games yet," I mused. "You know what?" I asked Bella.

"Hmm?"

"By the end of this holiday weekend, I think we'll need a whole new shoebox, love," I smirked.

"Oh? And why is that pray?" She asked innocently. She was anything but.

"Because baby," I whispered in her ear "you gave me a list of things I can do to you, with you, and I ain't gonna rest until I've done all of them."

She was shaking like a leaf. I could feel the fresh rush of her arousal against my thigh. I was obviously not the only one with naughty things in mind…

"Bella," I continued devilishly, "I'm going to do all those things in the morning because _right now…_ I'm going to make you listen to my latest composition." She looked a little disappointed at this, as if she'd expected me to say something else.

I grinned. Just let her wait…

I hit the play button on the tape recorder and watched her face as she listened to me playing her like a piano…

"Edward!" She shrieked; furiously embarrassed as opposed to the pleasured shrieks emerging from the tape. "I can't believe you recorded us having sex!"

My grin grew, "What Bella? You gave me your permission. Besides I'm rather attached to this new composition. I'm going to put it on my iPod and play it when I miss you." Later, I knew she'd be pleased and touched by the last comment. Right now, however, she started to hit and slap me. Not doing any damage but I knew I was in for a couple nasty scratches and a round of hot angry sex.

Then later when she calmed down and saw the scratches she'd feel bad, apologize and we'd have make-up sex.

It was one of the few things Emmett had ever told me that I actually used.

Let the Christmas weekend of fun and games commence…

**AN: So good? Bad? Review! And don't forget to vote!**


End file.
